


Go Figure

by hollyhawke



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhawke/pseuds/hollyhawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never been ice skating before,” Steve protests, but it’s a weak one because he already knows he’s going to say yes. </p>
<p>“I used to ice skate all the time growing up,” Sam tells him, hooking Steve’s arm through his and tugging him gently towards the rink, and Steve can’t possibly refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Figure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> This was written for [storiesfortravellers](archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers) as part of the winter round of the [Marvel RarePair Exchange](marvelrarepairexchange.tumblr.com). I hope you enjoy it - have some unrepentant fluff!

“I’ve never been ice skating before,” Steve protests, but it’s a weak one because he already knows he’s going to say yes.

 

“I used to ice skate all the time growing up,” Sam tells him, hooking Steve’s arm through his and tugging him gently towards the rink. Steve can’t possibly refuse, with the way his eyes are lighting up, even though they were supposed to be getting milk from the corner store and maybe possibly finishing Steve’s Christmas shopping. He has no idea when he’s going to do that now, but Sam Wilson is a hard man to say no to.

 

No one will miss them for the next hour or so, anyways.

 

It’s early on an otherwise unremarkable Tuesday morning, so there are only a few people skating; a young girl who’s clearly a figure skater at practice from the way she’s spinning gracefully in the center of the rink, and an older couple who are skating together arm in arm. That’s good; less people to see Steve eat ice. He knows it’s going to happen, and he can see the headlines now: “Captain America a failure at ice skating!”

 

Okay, so maybe Steve shouldn’t be a journalist. His headlines aren’t the best. He looks over his shoulder for paparazzi and finds none, to his relief. Maybe this isn’t going to be terrible.

 

“Okay,” he relents, smiling. “But if I crash and burn, it’s your fault.”

 

Sam laughs. “Captain America, afraid of a little ice skating?” he says. “I would’ve never believed that.” He pauses. “It’s been ten years since I skated,” he tells Steve. “Bet I can outskate you.”

 

“You’re on,” says Steve despite himself, shoving down the feeling that he has probably just made a very bad choice. He makes lots of bad choices. It’s pretty much in the job description, at this point. One more won’t hurt. Much.

  
  


Ten minutes and a slightly too-small, rented pair of skates later, Steve wobbles out onto the ice, grasping desperately at the side of the rink. He’s not used to feeling so off-balance, but he’s also not used to walking around with what are essentially knives strapped to his feet. He wonders briefly which incredible human being had the idea of strapping knives on their feet as a mode of transportation, and resolves to look it up later. He’s feeling lucky - or perhaps, not so lucky - that the rental station even had skates more or less in his size. The cashier had stared at him when he’d told her his shoe size, but at least she wasn’t staring at him because he’s Captain Fucking America.

 

“What’s the matter, Steve?” Sam taunts him from slightly off the edge. arms crossed over his chest smugly. “Having a hard time finding your balance?” He’s already done one lap around the rink, gliding around confidently like he owns the damn place, and he’s not showing any signs of stopping. Or slowing down on Steve’s account.

 

“Just you wait,” Steve huffs, pumping his legs to gain a little momentum. He loses his balance again almost immediately, reaching for the side to steady himself. “I’ll catch up to you,” he calls to Sam, who laughs and flits ahead of him.

 

By the time Steve has really found his momentum, Sam whizzes by him shouting “On your left!” gleefully, and it only strengthens Steve’s resolve.

 

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” he shouts at Sam’s back. He pushes away from the wall and skates forward, only to lose his balance, flail comically, and fall on his face.

 

“Aw, Steve,” Sam, having already lapped him again, pulls up beside him in an ostentatious spray of ice and offers him a hand. “You all right?”

 

“Yeah,” grunts Steve, reaching for Sam’s hand. Landing on the ice smarts, but he’ll live. He allows Sam to pull him up, but slips on the ice and suddenly their face are very, very close. So close, he could stretch up a fraction of an inch and kiss Sam right on the lips. And once he’s had that thought, he can’t stop thinking it.

 

“Hi,” he says, just above a whisper. Sam is looking at him very, very seriously.

 

“Hi,” he says back, and then he bumps their noses together before straightening up all the way. Steve scrambles to rebalance, hauling himself upright and shaking it off. He can’t stop quite look away from Sam, and he hasn’t dropped his hand yet, either. He doesn’t really want to.

 

Sam looks at their joined hands and grins at Steve flirtatiously. Steve can feel his entire face heating up and knows he must be turning a spectacular shade of red, but there’s nothing he can do about that.

 

“So, that’s how it’s going to be?” Sam echoes Steve’s previous statement, but this time it’s a lot more… well. Loaded. Steve gulps audibly.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” he replies, his voice rougher than he wants it to be.

 

“Come on,” Sam says, stretching upwards just a bit to drop a kiss on Steve’s cheek. “Let’s do one more lap, then go get some hot chocolate. I think we have some things to talk about.”

 


End file.
